The present invention relates to a telephone answering and message recording device, in particular, relates to such a device which uses a solid-state memory or a semiconductor memory for recording speech and can operate in a mutual oral mode.
Conventionally, a telephone answering device uses an elongated magnetic tape for recording speech, and usually that magnetic tape is wound on a reel.
However, a prior telephone answering device with a magnetic tape has the disadvantages that it takes long time to rewind a tape, it is difficult to find the beginning position of the speech on a tape when reproducing, two tape recorders must be used when a mutual oral communication is carried out, and/or only one mode of recording mode and reproducing mode is available at a time.